epicinventorfanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melvin
Melvin, the game's boss, starts appearing when the player is level 10 or above, and while it is harder at first, it gets easier. He appears as a red giant, almost twice as big as the player. He is the only character that talks, mentioning a tulip sandwich. Preperation Melvin is hard to beat. It is recommended to: *Have gold armor or above. *Have a ranged weapon, preferably a Hand Cannon or better. A Flame Cannon will beat him in a minute or so. Melee weapons can be used but they are not recomended. If you are using them, try to get long reach weapons such as the Scrap Hammer. It is easier to kill him with a boomerang, at level 10 it will do atleast 200 damage per hit, (400 Damage per hit 2 hits). *Have a lot of bacon, or bread if you do not like animal cruelty, so farm pigs, or wheat. You should have at least 5. *Have spring boots, they are not needed but they make dodging his attacks easier. Or you could hit him with a bow or slingshot, get in robot and fly / run into a cave, he's very tall so he'll be stuck, this is a very easy way to kill him, but you might want to send out your robot to die, since he disapears after a while when he gets stuck. *Have good armor and weapons for your robot and preferably both batteries. The Fight Melvin will just stay there until you or your robot hit him, so do not call your robot out until you start the fight or set him to defensive. For his attack, he starts charging at you so try to get as far as you can and shoot him. Once he starts charging at you, you have to jump to avoid his attack. Keep Melvin in your line of sight, so when you see him start stomping you can jump. Being on the ground while he is stomping will paralyze you. If you do get paralyzed, just hope that you will survive, although there is a bug you can take advantage of. If you hold down the mouse button as you get paralyzed, you will still be able to attack. However, this is a bug, so do not rely too much on this tactic. Repeat this cycle until Melvin dies, he drops pretty good loot and a good amount of XP. He drops Melvin's Helmet, currently the strongest helmet in the game. As you beat him, the helmet will gradually get stronger (AP 14+). Cross your fingers for a good helmet! Another tip is to locate a cave, make him go down and get him trapped in the blocks. Once he's trapped in the blocks, you have a few seconds of free attacks before he respawns on your level. Notes *Melvin is the only character that talks *Melvin can not normally jump, without stomping **Some people might try to lure him into a cave and getting him stuck, while that seems to work for a few seconds, but Melvin resets if he cant get to you. *Melvin apparently loves tulip sandwiches, and so he will get angry and spawn if you eat one * He resembles a giant red orc, but with different clothing and with a brighter color. Category:Evil Mobs